Creepy Supernatural
by DSCWin
Summary: Need help with different title if possible. Please PM with possible fitting titles. Thank you.


**A/N: This is just something that popped in my head after watching some strange dark vids on YouTube. Yeah I know it's stupid and I hate myself every night when I need to sleep. But since this is Supernatural one shot I thought this thought would help. Please this is just a random story and I do not own anything just Christina. Please Enjoy. -DSCWin**

"Is she alive?" _That's Sam's voice. I can recognize it anywhere._

"Help me get her down, Bigfoot." _Dean's cracking a joke really now? They're tugging on my arms and legs trying to pull me. Why can't I feel any pain? Am I dead? If I'm dead how can I still think?_

"Dean, be careful, you might tug her arm off." _My body is falling now. I don't know how. Of if it's because they had pulled me down._

 _I'm trying to remember how I ended up at this area. Trying to wonder why I was separated by my two older brothers. I feel myself flying through the air. The walls fly past me. Am I heading out of the house? Am I going to Heaven? Hell? Limbo? Where?_

"Hang in there Christy," _Both Sam and Dean are talking to me. So I must be just leaving the house._ "I want you to explain to me why we let her go." _I knew why I left...at least I think I did._

 _I see a flash of bright light as I stand perfectly still my hands hanging up in the air. Screams surround me and I can see a man in a dark robe standing in front of me. His face is white and deformed. His eyes are none existent. He limps towards me his hands are just as deformed and skeletal._ "So soft. So warm." _His touch feels like leather my first grips of feeling anything come in as I feel the pain of my arms being slowly dislocated. My mind jumps from a sicko to a Djinn, but since there wasn't any other clues as that were evident to a Djinn my mind jumped right back to the sicko idea._ "A simple death will be too good for you."

 _I look at the creature...man...who whatever it was but see my vision is starting to get blurry. I want to scream but my mouth hangs loose and blood drops from my nose._ "Aaaaah, you want to scream don't you. Alright then, scream my little bird." _My scream made my body jolt by surprise. I can actually feel my throat growing hoarse as I let out a high pitched scream. The blood from my nose seemed to have stopped even my mouth seems to be back to normal. But the man creature is still looking at me. At least I think._ "You stop now." _My throat tightens and my screams silence._ "Now how can a Winchester be so easy to control? I guess it takes a weak minded girl to test my limits." _His laugh sends chills down my body as another flash and I'm in a hotel room, surrounded by Dean, Sam and even Castiel._

 _I felt my head move from side to side but they don't seem to notice me moving. They're staring at me their eyes lighting up like animals caught in. Fear was spreading through me as I saw horns starting to poke out of their heads. I knew they weren't evil. But the sight made my body tense. The first sign of movement and that's when I heard it._ "Attack them." _My body is standing upright my gun in my hand pointing at the three of them. Sam, Dean and Castiel each had their hands up clearly trying to fight me if necessary._ "I said attack them! Now!" _I feel my fingers squeezing the trigger when something hard bashes against my head sending me to the floor._

 _I see that I'm no longer in the hotel room my hands bleeding as I stumble through trees. My breath is heavy in my chest as I stand back up and look behind me. The black robed figure is looking for me sniffing for my scent. I glance down and see my gun still clutched in my hand and my body starts to jolt as the area around me. One second I'm back in the hotel with my family sitting not seeing me to being hung in that room hanging by hands. I stand up my gun pointing in the direction of the figure but when the figure wasn't there. He was gone._

"Tag. You're it." _I turn around and let out a scream as the figure smiled at me gripping my mouth and his leather hands grips my throat._ "Did I say you can scream?!" _I want to answer with a yes but nothing comes out. The face is now inches from me. The smile is boney and mad. Not angry just insane. As I'm so close to the face I smell what smells like rotten fruit. The sweetness makes me close my eyes as I tried to shoot off a couple of shot from my gun which now was not there. The eye sockets aren't empty as I first thought. They are there just so sunken in that they looked as though someone had pulled them out. The nose, I finally see is nothing more like a snakes. At first I want to call him Voldemort but the thought is quickly shot from my mind as the figure opens his mouth showing an endless mouth of teeth and darkness. I feel myself being pulled down falling screaming forever into the darkness._


End file.
